


A Warning

by TheAssassinLover



Series: An Assassin in the Shadows, A Thief in the Night [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, History, I needed to start this series somewhere damn it and it just happened to be a boring one, I promise it'll get interesting, Implied Relationships, Set Up, established relationships - Freeform, implied histories, just read this and follow the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Astrid sends her sister to deliver a warning to Delvin.
Relationships: Brynjolf (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: An Assassin in the Shadows, A Thief in the Night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825006
Kudos: 6





	A Warning

**Author's Note:**

> I have all of these ideas for fics floating in my brain when it comes to my personal Skyrim canon. Because I know how bad I am at chapter fics I'm going to write this out in the same style as my Dragon Age series, showing snips and pieces here and there. Unfortunately, this is how my brain decided to kick this off. But I promise, if you stick around it will be worth it.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy whatever this is.

Delvin looked up at the sound of the chair across from him grinding on the stone floor. He raised a brow at the cowl-covered face in front of him. The woman just tossed a note across the table, leaning the chair on its hind legs and fiddling with her dagger. When Delvin continued to stare she met his gaze. “Expecting someone else?”

“The padfoot is supposed to be back today. Thought you might be her.” He said as he reached for the paper.

“Sorry to disappoint.” The smirk hidden behind her mask was audible in her tone. “My sister wanted to warn you to watch your own. We’ve been getting a lot of hits for guild members, but for the sake of our relationship, she wants to keep the peace. For now.”

“Hmm, I’m inclined to guess our second was one of those hits then.” Delvin raised a brow.

“Could be.” The legs of the chair touched the ground once more. “Along with you, Sapphire, Rune, and the rising star herself. Not that she was in any danger, we don’t take marks on our own.”

“I had thought she might be one of yours also. She controls herself on jobs, but I know bloodlust when I see it. If nothing else the brotherhood taught me that.” Delvin nodded. “Well, Ariel. Give Astrid my regards, and I’ll be sure to pass the message along.”

“Good. I’d hate to see any of you come across my orders.” Ariel stood quickly. “I’m here for the night if you would be so kind as to pass that along for me also.”

“Of course. I imagine he’ll find a moment.” Delvin huffed a laugh. “It’s been fifteen years. You’re still sneaking around?”

“Just because it’s been fifteen years doesn’t mean Astrid doesn’t still hate him. It’s better not to press your luck in a family of murderers.” She laughed. “Nazir still gives me all the Riften jobs, I still give him the majority of my pay for those jobs, and Astrid still pretends she doesn’t notice. Safer for everyone.”

“So long as you two don’t get the guild in the crossfire, I truly don’t care.” Delvin glanced back at the sound of the cistern door opening. “You best get back before the wrong member catches you down here.”

Ariel nodded her agreement, and a moment later she was gone, blending in with the shadows. Delvin shook his head and looked back down at the letter, knowing eventually Astrid’s kindness would run out. He sighed heavily, making his way back toward the cistern.

“Brynjolf.” He called as he approached the desk, tossing the note across it. He didn’t have to say anything else. The letter was self-explanatory. “Your girl’s here until morning. She’s the one who dropped that off.”

Brynjolf met his gaze and nodded. “Understood. Thank you, Delvin. And I'll pass this on to Mercer.” He held up the note.

“Just don’t go getting yourself murdered by Astrid.” Was the only reply given before the old guildmate headed back toward the Flagon.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This will end up following both my Dragonborn Elisa and my original character Ariel. Hopefully, I can start cracking things out to gain interest, but we'll see. In the meantime though I hope this setup didn't suck too bad. See ya.


End file.
